


Wendy’s Dilemma

by Cardinal25



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Diaper, Diaper Usage, Diapers, Gen, Omorashi, Wetting, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardinal25/pseuds/Cardinal25
Summary: Wendy had a few accidents back in her time, but something was causing her to have them in the present, so suddenly. Someone or... something was doing this to her.





	Wendy’s Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Request from DeviantArt.

Wendy had her first accident when she was ten. The teachers wouldn't let her out of the class since they were doing a test. She crossed her legs as much as she could, but one or two short spurts dampened her pants. The good thing was that the school day was over and that she could finally leave. 

Or so she thought because she was too slow to grab her things to leave. The school’s rule was to close all the bathrooms 5 minutes after the bell rung. So she was pretty much screwed. She walked out the school doors and tried to make it to her house quickly. A couple of spurts relieved a little bit of pressure, so she thought she could just run to her house. Her attempts to run would've been successful if a random dog hadn't come out of the corner and scared her. 

On the bright side though, no one found out. 

However, when she was thirteen, she had another accident. She was fairly sick, and she decided to go tree climbing with her good friend Tambry. Her stomach roared her to poop, but she didn't realize that until the last second. They were talking, playing around in the tree when Wendy was playfully pushed out of the tree. She released the mess of diarrhea into her pants when she tried to get back up. 

”Uh... I gotta go...” Wendy said nervously.

”I thought that you...” Wendy couldn't hear what she was saying since she was walking as fast as she could back to her house.

Again, no one found out, except for the youngest brother who was a little suspicious pointing out a weird smell.

...

It was present day and Wendy forgot of both accidents, thankfully. She had told no one of the accidents, and she wasn't planning to. She was currently on her break, and she was jumping across tree branches when she saw a large, weird creature with yellow eyes shaped like a spider’s. She crept her way around her trees when she saw the creature stop and begin to shrink into the size of a fly.

Wendy thought she had finally gone crazy, so she just made her way back to the Shack. She didn't know that the creature was following her. Watching her.

...

As soon as he made it to the front doors of the Mystery Shack, her empty bladder had been changed to a filled to the brim one in the blink of an eye. She crossed her legs, surprised by the dilemma. But it was no use, the warm piss came rushing out of her, dripping against the grass below her. Thankfully, no one was around.

Flashbacks came to her, and she shook the thoughts away. She had to make it back home. Then she remembered.

She had left her keys in her bag. The bag was in Dipper and Mable’s room.

_”Damn,”_ She thought.

She shouldn’t have told them that she had found a cool looking rock in the woods. She had forgotten to take her bag. All she could do now is wrap her green plaid shirt around her waist, and hope that no one sees (or smells) her. She peeked around the corner and realized that trying to climb through the window was out of the question since there was a bunch of people below who could see her.

She went through the back entrance, saw no one. She went up the stairs and the coast was clear. Wendy hoped that Dipper and Mabel weren't in their room. She opened the door...

”Hey Wendy!” Mabel greeted, looking at Wendy for a split second before looking at all of the cute boys outside the window.

Wendy quickly grabbed her bag and went out.

”Bye Wendy!” Mabel said.

Wendy realized when Mabel said goodbye, that she was looking at Wendy’s pants, and knew what happened. She was a good friend, and would never mention it ever in her life.

Wendy rushed out the Shack and made a detour, running as fast as she could on top of the tree branches. She eventually made it, passed her dad, who was still banging his head on the ceiling and made it to her room.

... 

When she was done cleaning herself up, she walked out the front door of her house. As soon as she stepped one centimeter away from the house, her bowels pushed out the mess that had seemingly come out of nowhere. Wendy ran upstairs to her room, mess still making its way out. 

She had made it to the bathroom but was too late when she tried to take her clothes off. 

These were not accidents, something or someone was doing this to her on purpose somehow. Wendy thought about this and determined to find out.

...

Wendy was done with everything that happened yesterday. So much so that she decided to use her only vacation day pass for yesterday. Wendy walked slowly out the door of her house...

Nothing.

She still walked slowly as she made her way towards the Mystery Shack. When she got there...

Still nothing.

_”Maybe it was just an accident...”_ Wendy thought. 

She walked through the front doors and all around inside expecting something to happen, but nothing did happen.

”Huh.” She shrugged her shoulders.

She confirmed her thoughts that it was just an accident, and she went on with her life. She dusted off the things on the shelves and relaxed behind the cash register. She sat in her chair and put her feet up, and started to doze off until Mabel came busting through the front door, startling Wendy so much so that she almost fell out of her chair.

”Hey Wendy!” Mabel greeted, the same as yesterday.

”Sup,” Wendy replied.

Mabel sat up on the cash register table.

”Where are the others?” Wendy asked.

”They went on a trip. Apparently, it's a ’boys only’ trip.” Mabel said with air quotes.

”How long will they be gone for?”

”A couple days.”

”Oh well that’s t-” Wendy felt a familiar feeling in her bladder.

”Oh no...” 

”What?” Mabel asked confused.

”It’s happening again...” Wendy said holding her stomach. She leaned against the wall.

Wendy’s attempts to hold were better, letting out a few 3-second spurts, but still, her muscles could only withstand so much. Her attempts were cut short when the flow of piss soaked the entire lower half of her body. She exhaled in relief as she slid down the wall, pee refusing to stop.

Once her bladder came to a halt, Wendy started to sob from confusion and embarrassment. What she didn't expect, was Mabel to hug her.

”Shh...shh... It's fine. These things happen.” Mabel comforted.

Mabel took Wendy’s hand and led her up to the bathroom. Once Wendy was in the bathroom, Mabel gave the offer to wash her clothes, which Wendy happily accepted. Mabel went downstairs, threw her clothes in the washer, closed the gift shop, and mopped up Wendy’s pee.

Mabel didn't know what was happening to Wendy, but she had a temporary solution in mind.

...

It hadn't taken Mabel ten minutes to go to the store and back. Wendy was still in the shower, and her clothes were finished drying at least. She grabbed her clothes and ran up to the bathroom door.

”Wendy! I'm gonna come in in a few seconds to give you your clothes! I won't look, I promise!” Mabel yelled over the loud shower.

She went in, left her clothes, and got out, quick and simple.

”Come back downstairs cash register if you're ready!” Mabel told her.

...

”Uh... hey Mabel...” Wendy nervously greeted and chuckled.

”Hey Wendy, I think I have a solution to your problem,” Mabel promised.

”W-What is it?”

Mabel lifted onto a table a pack of adult diapers.

”Wha- Mabel! I'm not wearing-”

”Aw come on sis’! I promise I'll take good care of you!” Mabel reassured.

”No! I'm not wearing diapers!” 

”Welp. I tried. Good luck fixing your accident problem!” Mabel teased, knowing Wendy would say yes. She took the package and made her way upstairs.

”Wait, Mabel!”

Mabel nodded her head.

”I’ll... I’ll do it.” 

”I knew you'd say yes! Follow me!” Mabel said.

Mabel led her to a room that she had never seen before. Mabel knew this room as one that had a once magical carpet that could supposedly ”switch bodies”, but it's gone now.

Inside of the room lay a crib, a changing mat, a baby bottle, and a pacifier.

”What’s all this?” Wendy asked confused.

”For you!”

”But I-” She felt a sharp feeling in her gut. She ran to the changing mat and took off all of her undergarments.

”I need the diaper right now!” Wendy begged.

Mabel quickly folded the diaper in place and Wendy let loose. Two hot logs plopped into the diaper, Wendy exhaling in relief, her face red from pushing, and from embarrassment.

”Baby made a stinky!” Mabel teased.

”Shut up and change me.” 

Once Mabel was done, she put on a fresh new diaper for Wendy. 

”Anyways, why do I need all of this baby stuff?” Wendy continued.

”Well, the crib is just for show since you can't fit in it. As for the other things...”

Mabel paused.

”Surprise Pacifier Attack!” Mabel shoved the pacifier in Wendy’s mouth.

Wendy tried to talk, but couldn't. She took the pacifier out of her mouth.

”Why did you do... Actually, that pacifier felt pretty good.” Wendy admitted.

”I knew you'd like it!” 

Wendy continued to suck on the pacifier until Mabel came up to her with a bottle.

”Who wants their bottle?” Mabel asked while Wendy took out the pacifier to respond.

”I guess... I do?” Wendy said, feeling hesitant.

Mabel started to feed Wendy, and she had to admit. The bottle had tasted pretty damn good. It was like milk but smoother.

”Well?” Mabel asked curiously when she was done.

”Eh... It was okay.”

”That’s good! Well... I guess I better get going! The girls are coming over for a sleepover!” Mabel said.

”See ya! I guess I'll stay here for the night.”

”Bye!”

...

The days came and went. Wendy stayed with Mabel, while Mabel took care of her. Wendy was still having her random accidents, but it was fine since she has had the diaper. Wendy wasn't planning on doing much, so she just stayed in the same room and went on her phone and slept. After a while, Wendy started to use her diaper everytime she had a chance to go to the bathroom.

Wendy got the pleasure of messing and wetting, while Mabel got the pleasure of caring for a ”baby.” Eventually, Grunkle Stan and Dipper were back from their trip.

”Hey Dipper!” Mabel greeted.

”Hey Mabes! Anything eventful happen while we were gone?”

”I’ll show you!” Mabel led him to a closed door.

Mabel opened the door, and there she was. Wendy was laid back on the couch with her feet up, on her phone, with her white diaper fully showing. Dipper opened his eyes in shock.

”Wassup Dipper!” Wendy greeted not looking up from her phone.

”Uh-Uh-Uh... Why are you wearing a diaper?” Dipper immediately asked.

”I’ve been having these accidents recently, so Mabel had the bright idea to use diapers.” 

”Wait...” Dipper said.

Mabel and Wendy both ”What” in response.

”Have you had any embarrassing memories involving accidents?” Dipper asked seriously.

”Well... Yeah, I've had two when I was ten and thirteen. Why?” 

”Yes... Yes! I've seen this before in the journals!” Dipper ran off and returned with his journal.

Dipper flipped through the pages, eventually stopping at one.

”There! The Flashbacker!” Dipper said pointing to the page.

”That’s a stupid name.” Mabel commented.

”Yeah, it sounds like a crappy college football team na-”

”That’s besides the point!” He yelled, cutting them off.

”’They can be huge before they are shrunken down to the small size of an insect. This mysterious creature with its yellow eyes can insert itself into your brain from your ear, and will let you relive your most embarrassing moments.’ I told you!” Dipper confirmed.

”How long does it last?” Wendy asked.

”It says here... one month!?” 

”It’s fine dudes. I actually kinda like it. I'll be fine as long as I have you guys.”

”Yay! I get to take care of my favorite baby girl!” Mabel excitedly squealed. 

”Are you sure?” Dipper asked Wendy.

”Yes I’m-” She felt the all-too-familiar feeling in her gut and her bladder.

”Hold up.” She held up a finger as she got up.

She squatted down and didn't even push at all. She let nature take its course as pee and poop started to protrude out of her. When she was done, she let her legs go limp as she sat in the mess, biting her lip as she smiled.

”Ew...” Dipper complained.

”Get used to it kid.”


End file.
